Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare
by Steven Jonathan O
Summary: I'm playing Truth or Dare with Kingdom Hearts Character.Oh and you can send me any Truth or Dare too
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Me : *Throw everyone in*

Sora : Where am I?

Riku and Kairi : A-hem

Sora : I mean,where are we? *look around* And why is everyone including our enemies are here? And who are you?

Me : all are in my game it's Truth or Dare 2.I bring your enemies because I want to and 3.I'm Steven Jonathan O or Steven for short and you all will do everything the reviewer whatever it's Truth or that answer your question?

Sora : Umm... yeah

Me : okay,anyway-

Organization XIII : hey! Who said we want to join your game? *tries to open the door but can't* ... I will kill you after this game

Me : I guess you can't because i will kill you first..

Xemnas : I will not be beaten because Kingdom Hearts will be mine!

Me : Yeah...and that just will make your name into Mansex

Everyone burst up laughing even the Organization XIII

Ventus : C'mon guys,I think this is good

Terra : Yeah Ven,I think so

Sora : Hey,what if we don't want to do the dare?

Me : Good question,if you don't want to do the dare,you have to go to ROOM OF TERROR! It is a room that full of scary like the ghost's house but this is more scarier

Everyone in the room are very frighten

Me : Okay the rules are :

everyone and everything you like in Kingdom Hearts(character)

fun torturing all of them :D

That's it okay bye *turns off the lamp*

Roxas : Hey! Who turned off the lamp?

**Yay! My first Fanfic! Thanks to my friend who told me how if don't,I won't make the and if my English grammar is wrong,sorry because i usually speaks another language and basicly,I hate send the Truth or Dare that you want(PM me if you want to) okay? I will continue this story if I get at least from one person,Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : The First ToD

I go to the guys room to wake up them but everyone say : five minutes

I was really furious and then I got an idea

Me : Okay *put a speaker near everyone's ear and set them to max volume,then connect them into my computer and play Barney song* This will be crazy XD

3 seconds later...

Everyone comes out while holding their ears

Everyone: STOP THAT CRAZY AND STUPID SONG!

Me : *Laughing hysterically* okay-okay *stop the song* that was fun XD

Everyone : WHY WERE YOU WAKING UP US THIS MORNING?

Me : We got reviewers,so I so I did that!

Everyone : *groans*

Me : Okay,this is from the nobody 0 : "I dare Sora to kiss Kairi!"

Sora : *jump happily and kiss Kairi*

Me : Okay? *sweatdrop* oh and thank you,next is from Goblin Girl's Cast Members : "Xemnas: I dare you to challenge Darth Vader to a fight.

Vexen: I dare you to be friendly to everyone.

Demyx: I dare you to kiss Larxene.

Roxas & Xion: Truth. How did you reacted when you heard Axel and Saïx were best friends once?"

Xemnas : Accept that

Darth Vader : *Comes from portal*

Me : Let's see who's the best. Ready?Set?GO!

They fight and ends in a tie

Xemnas : We have the same strong...

Darth Vader : Yeah,bye *goes back into the portal and disappear*

Me : Phew,next... umm... Vexen?

Vexen : *Goes into Room Of Terror and scream were heard by everyone*

Me : umm... okay,next is... Demyx?

Demyx : What? I can't kiss that jerk! She is stupid! *not noticing Larxene is beside him*

Larxene : WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? *paralyze Demyx and he became like a Chicken*

Me : Crispy Demyx,who wants Crispy Demyx? Wait of course neither me or them like it XD okay next,Roxas and Xion?

Roxas : Well i didn't know that before and I'm very surprised of it

Xion : Same as me

Me : Thank you! Next is from Sweet Cynthia : "This seems fun!  
Dont torture Ven too much, okay?

Dare: Terra has to kiss Aqua!

Thats actually all I have...  
Update!  
Cynthia.

Me : Well.. o-

Ventus : Thanks!

Me : okay.. so *whisper the Dare to Terra*

Terra : *Blushes* o-o-o-o-kay *Kiss Aqua in lips*

Aqua : *Blushes*

Me : Well,She said you don't have to kiss her on the lips

Terra : It's okay,I want to

Larxene : You such a LIAR..

Me : Thanks for Reviewing and... Next! It's from agarfinkel : "Truths:  
1. Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene- What were your names before you became nobodies?  
2. All Final Fantasy characters who have appeared in the series- if all you had choice, which final fantasy character would you include in the Kingdom Hearts series?  
3. Sora- who do you like more: Kairi, Namine, or Ariel?  
4. Riku- where did you get Kairi's keyblade from?"

Demyx,Luxord,Marluxia and Larxene : We don't know,when we woke up,we had been in The Castle That Never Was.

Cloud : Everyone but Sephiroth

Sephiroth : Everyone but Cloud

Leon,Yuffie,Tifa,and Aerith : Everyone!

Sora : Of Course Kairi!

Kairi : Aww... You're so cute,Sora! *Kiss Sora in the lips many times*

Me : YOU TWO! STOP THAT

Sora and Kairi : *Ignore Me*

Riku : I Don't know it just suddenly came out of my hand but if I keep it,everyone will think I'm a girl!

Me : Well.. I guess that's for today... okay guys bye *turns off the lamp*

Roxas : Who turned off the lamp again?


End file.
